


First Aid

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate gives Rikki first aid after a mission.</p><p>(Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4842680">Of Cramps and Cuddles</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Aid

**Author's Note:**

> The start of my foray into Marvel during this binge. For [](http://milleniumrex.livejournal.com/profile)[milleniumrex](http://milleniumrex.livejournal.com/) , of course. [Prompt: Marvel Comics, Kate Bishop/Rikki Barnes, first aid.](http://shiny-glor-chan.livejournal.com/531919.html)

“Hey, _ow_!” Rikki exclaimed.

Kate just wrapped bandage around Rikki’s arm tighter. “I have to tie it tight, or you’ll bleed all over the place,” she stated, pulling it tight.

Rikki winced. “Okay, you’re mad at me.”

“Damn right, I’m mad at you,” Kate said as she double checked her handiwork. “That arrow was meant for me.”

“Yeah, and my shield was supposed to block it,” Rikki admitted. “I had no idea it was a specially designed arrow.”

“You would have known that, if you weren’t so stubborn,” Kate muttered, adding. “Swear you’re more stubborn than the boys on my team.”

Rikki huffed. “Hey! I’m not...” she trailed off.

“Prove it,” Kate said with a smirk. “Join the Young Avengers then you’ll be in the know, and this kinda injury won’t happen again.”

“I don’t really do teams, Kate,” Rikki said quietly. “But...I’ll join you guys, for now. Just so our team ups don’t get so screwed up again.”

Kate grinned. “Great! We’re having a meeting in a few. See you in the rec room!”

Rikki watched Kate with a sigh and wondered what exactly she might of got herself into by saying yes.


End file.
